Hateful Thoughts
by queenusagi
Summary: You hate Seiya Kou. You've hated her the moment you walked in on her flirting with Michiru. You hated her as she left the room, and you could feel the hate grow worse every time you saw her. She was everywhere. On posters, on magazines, on the radio, and even at your school. She was great at sports, singing, and everyone loved her. It was ridiculous and infuriating.


Um, I don't have much to say about this.

**Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me in any fashion.**

* * *

You hate Seiya Kou.

You've hated her the moment you walked in on her flirting with Michiru. You hated her as she left the room, and you could feel the hate grow worse every time you saw her.

She was _everywhere_. On posters, on magazines, on the radio, and even at your school. She was great at sports, singing, and everyone loved her. It was ridiculous and infuriating.

You hated her long before everyone learned she was a girl, before you knew she was one of the Starlights, before she fell in_ love_ with your Princess. Every time you discovered something new about who she really is, your hatred grew stronger.

You can explain why you hate her, hell you could write a book titled "Why Seiya Kou Sucks", but you aren't able to explain how intense you feel when you think of her. You can't explain how you feel your insides burn with negativity, how you want to be _better _than her, how you want to knock her lights out and that you want her to stop being so _stupid_.

You can't explain how it all feels so similar to how you feel about Michiru.

Your intense feelings for Michiru are positive. You want only good things for her. You want her to be the best person she can be, you want her to succeed, and you want to be the person she'll stay with forever. Your cheeks flush with happiness and her insides burn with _love_. You _love_ Michiru.

You _hate_ Seiya.

* * *

"What do you mean they aren't leaving?"

This is the last thing you wanted to hear. Seiya and the other two were supposed to leave with their Princess after the final battle. They were planning on it. The goodbyes were going to happen _tomorrow._

"They're staying for a little while." Ami is the one who, you guess, was voted to break the news. "Their princess wanted to have a little time before going back to their home planet."

"You've got to be kidding me." You run your hands through your hair, your stress levels shooting up. "All of them are staying?" Maybe Seiya will leave by herself.

"All of them are staying," Ami answers, and gives you a confused look. You don't think you've ever seen her look confused. "Why are you upset? They were very important during the battle against Sailor Galaxia."

"Don't worry about Haruka, she just has a hard time with people she doesn't like." Michiru smiles at Ami, her face warm. You would smile, but the look she gives you makes you shrink back.

Once Ami is gone, Michiru eyes you. She's giving you the look she normally gives people who _aren't _you. Fuck. "You still hate her?" She asks, her voice warmer than her face.

"You still hate Yaten." You counter, feeling yourself get a bit defensive. You aren't sure why.

She raises an eyebrow at you, a small smirk on her face, "You're avoiding the question." She takes a step towards you, and you take a step back.

Your girlfriend is terrifying sometimes.

"I'm not avoiding the question." Yeah, you are.

Another step forward, you take two steps backwards.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." You can feel yourself getting a little tense. You don't like being questioned by people, and you don't like to be backed up against a wall.

"Don't get so defensive," Michiru says once you're literally up against a wall. Her face warms and she gives you a teasing smile. "Do you have a _hate crush_?"

"What?" You raise an eyebrow and try to take a step to the side. "A what?"

"You weren't paying attention when Taiki was explaining how romance works back on her planet yesterday, were you?" Michiru already knows the answer, she always knows the answers.

"Well, not really. I was busy." Unspoken: You didn't care enough to listen. Even more unspoken: you were glaring at Seiya, who was glaring right back at you.

"Of course you were busy." She raises her eyebrows at you and gives you a look, "Anyways, don't worry too much. You're going to be the only one with a problem with her. I heard Usagi was a bit excited when she heard that the people on Kinmoku are polyarmous."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry about it. You can do whatever you want, alright?" Michiru gives you a look that makes your stomach drop, it says she approves, but you aren't sure what she's approving of.

* * *

Running into Seiya wasn't what you had planned on doing. Seeing her was literally the last thing you wanted to do.

Yet, she walked into you and you both stumbled backwards.

"Oh, I'm sor— oh it's you." She narrows her eyebrows slightly as she rubs her head. She doesn't sound happy to see you.

"Yeah, it's me." You aren't happy to see her, either.

You fold your arms over your chest, glaring down at her. She's glaring up at you, her nose scrunched up in annoyance.

You can feel the air get thicker with tension.

You hate this girl.

You probably shouldn't, after her and the other two proved themselves in the end, but you can't stop the negative feelings from getting stronger.

"So you're staying, huh?"

"Mmhm."

"You sure you don't want to leave?"

"Positive."

"You aren't ready to go back and protect your own planet?"

The side of her mouth twitches down, and her cheeks darken with red. "You're one to talk. You're Sailor Uranus, yet you're on Earth," She says, her voice shaking.

"There's no life back on Uranus." You feel your stomach clench in anger.

"Was it because you did a shit job at protecting it?"

"Couldn't have been as bad as you did, you left your own planet that _did_ have life on it." You probably shouldn't have brought up their home planet, but all you want to do is hurt her. You don't know why, you can normally handle your emotions much better than this.

"You saw how bad _she_ is," her voice is cracking but her clenched fists tell you she wants to punch you. "There was no hope without our Princess."

"Yet, she's back and you still aren't going home." You can feel your body tense up, your fingers shake. "You can about one person more than the rest of your planet." You can't help but think about when you were searching for the Talisman, how you and Michiru suffered so much in an attempt to save the world, willing to kill yourselves if it meant the rest of the planet was protected. "You're selfish."

"You're a bitch." She spits out. Her shoulders are shaking and her face is red with anger. Her eyes are rimmed with tears, of anger if you were to assume.

You take a step forward and get closer to her face. "You're weak."

Getting closer to her probably wasn't a good idea, but you haven't been filled with good ideas for the past few minutes. Either way, you're not surprised when you feel her fist hit you in the stomach. She's probably not surprised when you throw your arm back and punch her in the face.

The two of you are on the floor in a matter of seconds.

She gets on you and her arm is a blur before you feel your cheek sting. You grab onto her shoulders and shove her backwards, before climbing on her. Your left hand is holding her down by her shoulder and you hit her in the face again, and again.

"G'off!" she spits, jerking her head away from an incoming punch. Her nose is bleeding a bit. Before you can even smirk at her, you feel her feet kick you in the stomach.

You choke at the sudden weight, and move back. Seiya takes the chance and hits you in the face. You can taste your blood, you realize as you duck from another hit. She falls forward a little, not expecting the air to be in your place. You grab onto her shoulders and shove her onto her back.

"Oof!"

You get on top of her again, this time sitting on her stomach. You glare down at her, squeezing her shoulders. "You're so annoying," you can feel the blood escape your lips, running down your chin.

"You're stupid." Seiya groans, trying to shake you off of her.

Her breathing is heavy, her nose still bleeding.

You turn your head and spit out the blood in your mouth. Seiya wipes at her mouth and nose, a clear look of disgust on her face.

She looks kind of attractive right now.

Your eyes widen a little at the thought, and you think back to what Michiru said before you parted ways.

"_Don't worry about it. You can do whatever you want, alright?" _

Fuck.

This is what she meant, you groan internally. She'll approve of you and Seiya, if you want to go that way.

Fuuuuck.

You glare down at Seiya, who is glaring up at you with a defiant look on her face. The stare down lasts only a few seconds before she tries talking. You lean forward and kiss her.

It's not a nice kiss, not sweet and gentle. It's rough, another fight.

If Seiya is surprised by the kiss, she doesn't show it. She just grabs a hold of your sides, digging her nails in. You squeeze her shoulders harder, in response.

Your insides burn as the seconds go by, your mind is being consumed by the hate that grows. Seiya is _worthless_, she's _stupid_, and you're _so turned on right now. _

Pain blossoms as Seiya digs her teeth into your lip, blood rushing out of the fresh wound. You pull away for a second, glaring at Seiya who leans forward to lick your wound.

"You're disgusting," you pant, your cheeks hot. You aren't sure how you look, but you probably look pretty banged up. You can feel a bruise beginning to form on your face.

"So are you," Seiya counters. She looks like a mess, her face is red, there's dried blood under her nose and chin. Some of her hair is sticking to the sweat on her forehead.

There's a moment of silence, the air filled once again with tension. You think you're going to choke on it.

"So, um." Seiya begins, but you grab her chin and kiss her.

This is a fucking battle, and you're going to _win_.

* * *

"You two are so lucky neither of you have any serious injuries!" Minako says as she sits across from you and Seiya.

"That stings." you groan as Ami dabs under your eyes with a cotton ball.

"It's going to sting. Just don't make any sudden movements and it'll be ok—"

"OOOWWW!" Seiya's screams, jerking away from Mamoru who has his own medicine covered cotton ball in his hand.

"Seiya, I said not to move!" Mamoru scolds, pulling Seiya back into place.

"But it hurts!" She whines, folding her arms over her chest.

"It's going to hurt, especially when you don't listen to my warnings." Taiki says as she enters the room. She looks annoyed, you think, and you're silently glad her glare is on Seiya.

"Don't blame me, she started it." Seiya mumbles, glaring over at you.

"Okay, we are going to do this somewhere else." Mamoru says. He grabs his own first aid kit and picks up Seiya, "Let's go."

"Oi!" Seiya says, kicking her legs a little bit. Minako and Taiki follow after Mamoru, leaving Ami alone with you.

"Are you okay?" Ami asks after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She can't hurt me." You say, your pride a little hurt at the idea that Seiya of all people can hurt _you_.

"That's not what I meant." Ami smiles, "I mean, are you okay with what happened? And, does Michiru know?"

You feel your cheeks heat up, and before you can answer, you hear the sound of Michiru's heels.

"Of course I know, don't worry about that." Michiru says as she walks over to you. She looks at you and your injuries, before sitting down.

Ami looks at you and Michiru, and says, "I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" You nod at her and give her a smile. Her cheeks flush and she leaves the room.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" You say, glancing over at Michiru. She has a small knowing smile on her face.

"Of course I did." She answers as she grabs your hand. "I figured that this would happen after my talk with Yaten."

"Did you two…?" You ask, her cheeks burning at the thought. Michiru doesn't look like she recently got into any fights lately, but Yaten doesn't look like much of a fighter.

"No," she says, rubbing small circles into your hand.

"Are you going to?"

"I needed to talk to you first before I did anything," she answers, "but I figured you might not have been up for it. Until I saw your own little crush develop, so I just waited until _this_ happened before I talked about how I felt about the white haired demon."

You stare at Michiru for a second, before you start laughing. Of course she'd plan something like this.

Once you settle down, you look at her and run a hand through your hair. "So, what's going to happen next?"

"Well, Taiki is going to re-explain how relationships work on Kinmoku tomorrow. You're going to pay attention this time around. After she explains everything, she's going to personally make sure you and Seiya work on boundaries."

"Why tomorrow?" You ask. You'd much rather get it over with today.

"Well, tomorrow you'll have a clear head. Today all you'll hear is Seiya whining about needing a new pair of panties."

You choke, giving Michiru a horrified look.

"Don't worry, tomorrow you _both _will have panties on that aren't stained by arousal." Michiru teases, much to your embarrassment.

"Who else knows about what happened?" You ask, covering your face with your hands.

"You'll find that out tomorrow." She smiles, wrapping her arms around you. "Come on, let's go find Ami so we can go home."

"Yeah. Tomorrow's going to be fun." You groan, not excited for the next day.

* * *

Well, there's that! I really think Haruka/Seiya would be a great hate relationship. We live in a post-homestuck world, yet there is only _one_ fic I've read involving these two in this sort of relationship. I've never written Haruka before, so I was really nervous about this fic. I hope I did her well enough.

Tumblr user Docholligay is going to write a Spades Haruka/Seiya longfic that I am really looking forward to! She's the reason I decided to write this.

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
